


Collecting Collateral

by knarcelestial



Category: Deadpool (2016) RPF, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Big misunderstandings, Collateral Damage, Guns, M/M, Misunderstandings, Poor Peter, Poor Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Protective Wade Wilson, Running Away, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tony Honestly has no freaking idea what is happening right now, Weapon X is a Gang, dad tony, son peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knarcelestial/pseuds/knarcelestial
Summary: Tony should never have gotten involved with Weapon X. They were bad news from the beginning, but desperate times forced his hands to take desperate measures.Months later, when Ajax comes to collect his debt, he takes back some collateral instead. Tony seeks out a peculiar Mercenary to help him get his son back, learning a few things along the way.





	Collecting Collateral

**Author's Note:**

> Alright a little contextual briefing: 
> 
> Wade is still slightly insane and scarred. But, he hasn't been experimented on. His scars are from his previous jobs as a mercenary. Tony and Peter are on the lamb from Stane who's trying to kill them, and Ajax works for a gang known as Weapon X that lent money to Tony. Deadpool hates Ajax because of a little altercation that the both of them had in the past. 
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: Read the tags guys! It's important to know what you're getting yourself into before you read this fic. If you want more information, go to the end notes.

 

 

 

 

***

 

“Peter. I don’t want you anywhere in here when I open this door, do you hear me? You stay in that bedroom until you hear them leave.”

 

Peter’s gone through with this enough times to know what his father means. He only nods and retreats into the small bedroom that the both of them share. It’s got a shabby lock on it and he bolts it shut, gets a wooden chair and jams it beneath the knob just in case.

 

The boy sits on the bed and waits. He waits and he listens.

***

 

The heavy weight of loaded metal sits in the curve of his back as he opens the door. The door creaks on its hinge as he pulls it backwards on rusting brass. The man standing on the other side strides inside without welcome, his two henchmen following him into their bare living room.

 

Tony closes the door behind them and walks over to them, a hand by his side if things go southward.

 

He takes a seat in the single seater closest to the bedroom, back facing the bedroom door, eyes locked on the men.

 

“Where’s the money, Stark?” Ajax swirls his tongue around the toothpick in his mouth and leans back against the plush, torn couch he’s sitting on. Somehow, he makes the pathetic piece of furniture look like a throne when he crosses his legs leisurely across it. Tony tracks his movements carefully and reaches for the suitcase tucked beneath his chair.

 

He pulls it out and pushes it across the table towards him. “It’s in here.”

 

Ajax nods at one of his men and the man carries the suitcase to him. He takes a look inside and hums, leaning forward to smell the money. “Doesn’t look like you have what we want, Stark.”

 

Tony’s heart rises into his throat. “I gathered the amount we discussed over the phone.”

 

Ajax clicks his tongue and closes the case, handing it to his lackey. He takes the toothpick from his mouth and twists it in his fingers, observing it. “You’ve been slacking, Stark. You didn’t pay last month’s installment. You asked for a reduction on this month’s fee. Next month, you won’t even be paying at all.”

 

“You don’t understand. We- I’m trying to stay under the radar, too. I need money to get around, to keep others quiet.”

 

“ _Exactly_. We need collateral, Tony. How do we know you’re not going to bail on us, too? Try to slip through our fingers? You know, like you did with the previous fellas. That’s why you came to me isn’t it? Nobody else would help you.”

 

Tony’s jaw clenches, hands itching at his gun. “I don’t have the _money_. I’d have to sell this place. It’s all I have left.”

 

Ajax shrugs carelessly, head nodding, “Then do it.” Tony growls, but Ajax cuts him off. His demeanour changes in a heartbeat, a deadly stillness sets into his face. “ _Do it_ , Stark.”

 

The words don’t have to be spoken aloud for Tony to understand what he means. He doesn’t have much of a choice here. _Checkmate, Stark_.

 

He doesn’t know who pulls their weapons out first. It takes just over a second for the guns to point at one another, and another to have the safeties turned off. Tony already knows who’s going to be leaving this room alive at the end of this but Ajax decides to say it anyways, “You’re not getting out of this one, Stark. It’s a simple question. Yes or no?”

 

***

 

Peter resists the urge to scream when he hears the familiar sound of guns cocking through the wooden door.

 

His Dad is right. They barely have enough money for the necessities, there’s no way they’d be able to survive if Tony sold their scrappy, little apartment. They’d be out in the streets with little to no protection. And, that’s not a chance they’re willing to take. Running away was all they were capable of doing now. They tried to stand their ground, but there was little else they could resort to when Obadiah Stane came after them. The other man had all the power and money necessary to wipe them off of the planet and have no one find out about it, and so they ran. Tony regretted ever involving himself with the man. Money laundering for him had been okay up until it involved shushing the people ready to tattle on the boss.

 

Tony left and never looked back. But it was never that simple. Stane came after them, no one with the knowledge that Tony had could walk the streets without the risk of a bullet through their head. So they hid and moved and pleaded for meager loans from people that wouldn’t leave a paper trail. Thus their involvement with Ajax and their current situation.

 

Tony never should have gotten involved with Ajax or Weapon X, but they didn’t have much of a choice. Peter was with his father until the end, however. They’d always had each others backs, it was just the two of them now.

 

“You’re not getting out of this one, Stark. It’s a simple question. Yes or no?”

 

Peter’s breath hitches. He knows his father well enough to know that he’s about to do something stupid like sacrifice himself for Peter. Like hell, he’s going to let that happen.

 

He kicks the chair aside and throws the door open, running into the living room. “Wait, please! There has to be another way we can pay off the debt.”

 

Ajax clicks on the safety again and cocks his head towards him, considering the younger man slowly. Peter watches as surprise washes over his face before quickly morphing into deep amusement, like he’s unsuspectedly come across a pleasurable attraction at the carnival. He smiles and Peter tries not to squirm in his spot. He’s suddenly very conscious of the ragged sweater and worn pair of jeans he’s got on. He wishes he’d worn more layers, there’s a draft blowing in from their poorly insulated window.

 

“Who is it that we have here?” Ajax says, smile fading into a low smirk. The man lifts his arms to rest along the length of the headrest, gun held lazily in one hand.

 

Tony hisses at him from behind him, “Peter, what did I fucking say?!”

 

Peter turns to face him, arms wrapped tight around his waist. “I’m not letting you do this, Dad. I know what you were going to say. What did you think was going to happen after that, huh? How do you think that would leave me?”

 

Tony’s face ages a decade as the guilt seeps into his expression. He sounds defeated when he speaks, “I’m trying to protect you, Peter.”

 

“What do you think my job is, dad? We got each other’s backs, right? Always?” He croaks, voice wavering at the sudden bout of emotion.

 

Ajax claps his hands behind Peter to get their attention, “This is all very sentimental really. But, Stark, you didn’t tell me you had a son.”

 

“Like you already didn’t know, Ajax.”

 

Ajax hums, “You’re right. What I didn’t know, however, was just how sexy he was. Were you hiding this gem from me all of this time, Stark?” His face shifts again, his gaze turning lascivious towards Peter.

 

“Peter, get behind me.” Tony says, standing slowly, his voice steady. Peter scrambles towards him when Ajax stands up as well. Tony immediately blocks his son from view. “Get back, Ajax.”

 

The man chuckles and takes a step towards them. Tony flinches and takes a step backwards, herding Peter towards the kitchen. “I’ve got a different idea, Stark. Although I’m not sure you’ll like this one any better than the last. You give me your son as collateral and I give you a month’s time in extra to pay back your debt.”

 

Tony pushes Ajax backwards when he moves around him to get to Peter. Ajax growls and the two men behind him point their guns at Tony’s head. “Come on, Tony. It’s a perfect deal. You get your grace period and _I_ -” His eyes scan lewdly over Peter’s frame then- “get a nice piece of ass.”

 

Tony’s gun goes off so loud it halts every other movement in the room. He should’ve gone for the head instead. Ajax rips the gun away from him and lands a punch to his jaw so hard the crack ricochets off of the thin walls. Tony goes down and Peter backpedals until he’s slamming into the wall behind him.

 

He doesn’t even manage a scream before Ajax is pressing him up against the wall, a hand cupping over his mouth. Ajax takes pleasure from the fear wrecking his face. He laughs and up close Peter can smell the reeking stench of cigarettes permeating the air. He holds his breath and tries to control his shaking.

 

“We’re going to have so much fun together.”

 

Peter sheds a single tear before going pliant in his arms.

 

***

 

Tony’s eyes still sting from unshed tears when he hears the bartender head his way. He adjusts the ice pack on his jaw and turns to face the scraggly man. A better hipster on any other day, the man looks like a dumpster personified today. “Weasel.” Tony greets the man. Weasel nods his head in respect, “Stark. What can I do for you today?”

 

“I need a favor.”

 

Weasel squints at him. “What kind of favor?”

 

Tony turns his attention to the far corner of the Sister Margaret's, drawing Weasel’s attention to the red and black form hovering like a devil’s watchdog in the back. “I need Deadpool’s help.”

 

***

 

Ajax binds his hands behind his back with a tie when he tries to claw his way out of his hold. Peter doesn’t quit though, he squirms and kicks and generally tries to be as great of a nuisance as he can be. Hopefully, the older man will realise how much more of a burden he is than a pleasure and dump his on the side of the road somewhere.

 

No such luck apparently. Ajax doesn’t seem to mind his struggling at all. In fact, he seems to be enjoying it. The sick bastard. Peter scowls and tries to squirm to the end of the van seat, trying to get as far away from the man as he can.

 

“Not so fast there, sweetheart.”Ajax yanks on his ankle until he’s sprawled across his lap. Peter’s face is wet and red with angry tears. “Let me go, please.” His pleads fall onto absent ears. Instead, the older man leans in to place a gentle kiss on Peter’s forehead. His nose digs into the pale expanse of his shoulder. Peter cries out when the older man bites at the skin there, leaving a red welt in its place.

 

Peter hiccups, tiring of his tears. They’re not doing him much good. “Stop, _stop_.” He squirms again and Ajax only rubs up against his clothed arse at the movement. Revolted at the action, Peter quits moving altogether, going limp in the man’s arms. Ajax hums, quipping a ‘good boy’ before resuming his attack on Peter’s neck. He’s sure there’ll be a mirage of bruising colors on there once he’s done with it.

 

“Relax-” He whispers into his neck. “I’m not going to do much else to you. I said I’d give your father a month and I will. Say he doesn’t pay it after that, then, well I’m sure you know what’ll happen next.”

 

Peter’s chest heaves, sobs wrecking through him. The last thought he has before the exhaustion hits him is that of red and black and scarred skin above his before he succumbs to sleep.

 

***

 

Tony’s heard of the man’s skills before, his infamous reputation precedes him, but seeing him in action is another thing entirely.

 

He’s like a force of nature, plowing through man after man like they’re rag dolls. His katanas swipe in lustrous arcs of light as they pierce through their targets like butter. Tony watches on in awe as Deadpool makes his way through the busybodies like he’s going shopping for groceries, just another thing to cross off of his to-do list. Tony supposes it is, the man is a paid mercenary. He doesn’t imagine he does much else with his time.

 

He’d heard of him off of the back alley streets. Places he’d never let Peter go, he needed to go to pay hush money for stragglers following their trail. He’d heard of the merc for his charity work. His price point is volatile depending on the client. For those in need of help, he provides for free. And, thus, Tony’s involvement with the man.

 

Once he got a meeting with him at the bar, he only got so far as to explain that his son was taken by Weapon X, when Deadpool had already agreed to take the job. No other details necessary. Tony thinks there’s a possibility Deadpool has some form of a personal grudge against the organization. There’s no other way the merc would have known the exact location to come to to retrieve Peter. He must’ve had intel on them beforehand.

 

Deadpool slices through another man’s arm before cleanly sheathing his katanas back into their scabbards.

 

The younger man turns towards him and a solemn set frown turns into a saccharine grin. He chirps, “Ready to go?” Tony takes note of the fact that Deadpool might possibly be insane. He’s definitely too chipper for a guy that takes the lives of other on a daily basis. Maybe he should be concerned, but now is not the time for that.

 

Tony clears his throat and nods at him. Deadpool waits for him to catch up before they make their way towards the bolted door that leads into the basement of the building. Tony listens as Deadpool rambles on next to him, he’s not sure that it’s him that he’s talking to though. The terms White and Yellow fly around in his spiel. Tony isn’t really listening though. He’s too busy worrying about Peter.

 

If he’s alive at this point or if something even worse has happened to him. Tony doesn’t think he’d be able to shoulder the weight if anything happened to Peter because of him.

 

He holds his breath as Deadpool bashes the door in with his foot.

 

The scene that unfolds after that is completely unanticipated on everyone’s part.

 

Deadpool barely takes a step through the gaping hole that stands where the door used to, when he pauses. Tony watches on as a number of emotions course across his surprisingly expressive mask in a span of four seconds.

 

“Petey?”

 

Peter’s sprawled across Ajax’s lap on a black leather couch, arms hogtied behind his back with white rope. Tony can see where the bruises are starting to form around his wrists from having his circulation cut off. He curses when he sees his son’s neck riddled with discoloration. Ajax is going to fucking pay for this.

 

But, that’ll have to wait. Apparently Deadpool knows his son.

 

Peter looks shocked to see him, his eyes are almost as wide as saucers. “Dad? Wade?”

 

Tony stares on in confusion. “Wade?” He turns to to Deadpool, “You’re Wade?”

 

“ _Dad_?” Wade whips his head around to him, “That’s your son? That’s who you were talking about?”

 

Tony can only manage to nod. He’s not really sure he fully understands what’s happening right here. Deadp- Wade doesn’t give him a chance. “Well you should’ve just said so before! This would’ve taken half as much time had I known it was Petey that got kidnapped by Francis over here!”

 

Who the fuck is Francis? Ajax heaves a long sigh and waves at Deadpool, “Hello, Wade. How are you today?”

 

“Well my day was going just swell up until I saw your fugly face in here, Francesca. Now, why don’t you tell me why you took Peter from this nice gentleman over here? That way I can add purpose to cutting off your dysfunctional nutsack from that useless body of yours.”

 

Ajax rolls his eyes and pushes Peter off of him and onto the floor. The leather in Wade’s glove creaks from how hard he clenches his fist. “Stark’s been cheating me on my money, Winston. You understand don’t you? Why I had to take collateral from him? Peter just happened to be in the right place at the right time. Isn’t that right, sweetheart?” He nudges Peter with the toe of his feet and Peter scowls up at him.

 

Ajax slides onto the floor and tugs at the ropes until Peter’s sitting up, tucked into his side. The man sticks his nose in Peter’s hair and inhales deeply. He trails his lips downwards and then licks up his neck like he’s tasting him. “Plus, look at how responsive he is. You understand don’t you? You’ve probably had him enough times yourself to know.” Peter squirms and cries out, “Wade!”

 

The blade that embeds itself into Ajax’s shoulder doesn’t really surprise anyone. Tony watches on with sick pleasure as blood seeps from where the stainless steel has pierced into his body. Wade moves faster than a man his size should be able to. He wrestles Ajax off of Peter and twists the blade deeper into him, hitting bone.

 

Ajax howls in pain and Wade beats his face into the ground. Peter turns away from the chaos behind him and Tony is right by his side to untie his bindings. Peter curls into his arms and Tony doesn’t let go of him until he’s crawling into the backseat of the car waiting outside. Peter calms down a little but doesn’t so much as move until Wade’s opening the back door and getting in alongside them.

 

It’s completely silent for only a minute before Peter wiggles out of Tony’s arms and straight into Wade’s like it’s the most natural thing for him to do.

 

Tony is confused. No, that would be an understatement. Tony doesn’t think he’s entirely capable of understanding what is happening right now.

 

Peter takes one long look at him from where his head is tucked beneath Wade’s own and says, “Dad, this is Wade.”

 

His son blinks at him once, innocent, like he hasn’t just single handedly induced Tony’s heart attack and adds, “My boyfriend.”

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Peter gets groped by Ajax in the van and has his arms bound without consent. Ajax also gives Peter hickies without his permission.
> 
>  
> 
> On another note, let me know if you want to know more about this universe! My friend wanted me to write a fic on why Wade hated Ajax so much in this universe. Maybe I will after finals haha.


End file.
